Part 2
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: It's the second but not last part of my fanfic Ulrich x Odd...


_Fuck!_ Ulrich thought as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ulrich looked at the time it was still pretty early in the morning, he figured the best was to not worry about it for now and just get ready for the day. Ulrich grabbed some clothes and ran out to the dorm showers.  
Odd turned on a shower and let it warm up as he peeled off his clothes. When Odd got in, he decided to let this erection pass with cold water, and turned the knob so he could slowly get use to it. As Odd was "cooling off" Ulrich walked in with his stuff. Ulrich blushed and continued to turn on the shower farthest from Odd. Odd watched him out of the corner of his eye, until he realized watching Ulrich strip was making him harder. Odd groaned louder than he had intended to. Ulrich glanced over. "Are you okay?" Ulrich asked moving into full naked view. Odd groaned again, but this time it sounded more pleasure filled. Ulrich stopped and turned his head from him. "Sorry...I'm guessing you had a "good" dream too..." Ulrich said. Ulrich hopped in his shower and avoided Odd's eyes. Odd turned up the cold to sooth his hard on. Ulrich, however, wasn't that shy and just rubbed himself off, ignoring Odd's uncomfortable shifting. Ulrich felt no need to be shy anymore, the damage was done and it's not as if he had been the only one. They were the only ones in the shower room and Odd could barely stand it. Odd could hear Ulrich's panting and the water splashing in a rhythmic pattern. Ulrich moaned and started to bend over a little, he could feel Odd's gaze shift toward him every so often making his pleasure heighten. Ulrich glanced over at Odd and they locked eyes. Ulrich was using one hand to rub himself and the other to hold himself up. Odd wished he had his sketch book because Ulrich had never looked sexier to him. Ulrich's body started to shudder and Odd blushed. Ulrich's moaning got louder, soon he dropped to his knees, and was out of Odd's view.

Odd and Ulrich spend the next twenty minutes taking the most uncomfortable shower of their lives. When Ulrich got out of the shower and got dressed he seemed to revert back to his usual self. Ulrich waited for Odd to change and they enter the cafeteria. "Ulrich. Odd." Jeremy said as he waved them over to his table. "I'm gonna get food first." Odd said still uncomfortable around Ulrich. "Okay, meet you at the table." Ulrich said as he walked to Jeremy and took a seat. Yumi, Aelita, William, and Jeremy had already tarted breakfast and were talking about school. "Ulrich, you want to hang out with me tonight?" Yumi said cheerfully. "Sure." Ulrich said instantly. "Good, my parents are out of town so I was hoping we could watch movies." Yumi said as she placed her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. "Sounds like fun." Ulrich said. "What sounds like fun?" Odd said taking the seat next to Ulrich in an effort to bring back the normalcy. "I'm going to Yumi's tonight." Ulrich said not looking at Odd. "Okay, don't forget your key." Odd said jokingly. "I'm not you Odd I know have to keep trace of my things." Ulrich snipped. Odd stared at Ulrich for a minute before handing him an extra pudding he had snagged. "Here..."Odd said. Ulrich looked at him and took the pudding cup. "Happy?" Odd asked. "Yeah, sorry I;m just tired." Ulrich said. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them, so Odd put his arm on Ulrich's shoulder. "You know we'll always be friends, right?" Odd asked. "Yeah." Ulrich said and gave Odd a half smile. Odd always knew what Ulrich was worried about even if Ulrich wasn't aware of it himself.

Later that day, Ulrich was in the library returning some books he had used for an English project that week. "Ulrich!" Odd shouted only to get hushed by everyone including Ulrich. "This a library, you know?" Ulrich said wondering what Odd could possibly want. "I know, I was looking for you." Odd said. "Well you found me." Ulrich said as he started looking at the spines of some books on the shelves, until he found one he liked and sat down with it. Odd followed him standing behind him seemingly to read along. "Well? Was there a reason you were looking for me?" Ulrich asked. "Oh, yeah..." Odd leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ulrich's shoulders. "Are you really gonna go to Yumi's tonight?" Odd finished saying as he placed his head next to Ulrich's. "Yes, and you're heavy." Ulrich said trying to ignore Odd's breath on his neck. Odd bit his lip, trying to think of any excuse he for Ulrich to stay home. "We have school tomorrow, you know..."Odd said. "Yeah, I plan to be back in time." Ulrich said with a touch of sarcasm. "Uh... I haven't been feeling well lately. You might get Yumi sick." Odd tried. "Then get off me before I get sick." Ulrich said with a slight roll of his shoulders knowing it would take more than that. "You should take care of me." Odd said rather boldly. Ulrich turned his face slightly to Odd's. He took a deep breath. "I will, when I come back." Ulrich said and he turned his head back to his book.

Later back at the dorms, Ulrich was getting dressed for his date. Odd was sitting on his bed holding his pillow and watching Ulrich out of the corner of his eye. "You don't have to go..." Odd said in a last attempt. "Yes, I do." Ulrich said. "But, I thought you didn't feel anything for her anymore." Odd said. "That's why I have to go, it's not fair to her if I don't to keep leading her on." Ulrich said. "She has William." Odd said bitterly. Ulrich got really quiet for a minute and then just left. As Ulrich walked to Yumi's he thought of nothing but Odd's face in the library, he really did look sick and he seemed different than usual. _Then, again I've been acting different than usual._ Ulrich thought.

Ulrich reached Yumi's house, he rang the doorbell. Yumi opened the door in a rather short skirt and a mid-drift top. "Ulrich, you came." Yumi said with a smile and let him in. Yumi had popcorn, pillows, and blankets set up in her living room with dim lighting and a stack of movies. "Which one are we watching?" Ulrich asked. "Doesn't matter..." Yumi said as she sat in the pile of blankets and pillows. Ulrich sat down and looked through the DVDs. Yumi crawled next to him and lend a little to much of her chest on his back. Ulrich blushed. "You know Ulrich, our kiss the other night was sort of lame... Don't you think?" Yumi asked as she slid her hand down his chest from behind him. "Umm, Yumi, I actually wanted to talk to you about that..." Ulrich said half choking on his words. Yumi kissed his neck and it sent shock waves through his spine he remembered when Odd's breath was on his neck. Ulrich gripped the blanket underneath him. "mmm..." Ulrich tried not to make a noise. "Turn around Ulrich." Yumi said. Ulrich figured it was a good chance to straighten out his feelings, so he turned around. She locked him in a kiss as soon has their eyes meet. _I wonder if Odd kisses like this_. Ulrich thought and then brushed it away. Thinking of Odd turned Ulrich on and he stuck his tongue out hoping for entrance into Yumi's mouth. Yumi let out a muffled moan as Ulrich's hand slid up her skirt and pulled her toward him. Their tongues swirling around each other. Yumi climbed on Ulrich's lap and realized what she was doing was working. She feel his pants tightening underneath her. Ulrich moaned as another thought of Odd being the one in his arms came into his mind. Ulrich pulled Yumi's shirt off only breaking the kiss for a second. Yumi started removing Ulrich's shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "Odd..." Ulrich let out in a moan. Yumi was too busy rubbing up against Ulrich's crotch to notice. Ulrich laid Yumi down and pulled off her skirt. Yumi broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Hurry." Yumi said with pleasure in her eyes. "She has William." Odd's words bounced around in Ulrich's mind. Odd flashed in Yumi's place for a second and Ulrich dropped on top of Yumi. "I can't... I can't do this..." Ulrich said. "What?" Yumi asked. "I like someone else..." Ulrich said. "I do, too. Who cares..." Yumi said nonchalantly. "What?" Ulrich said as he sat up and off her. "Yeah, I like William...but William wouldn't hang out woth me to night so to make him jealous I thought we could have sex, but that's when I thought you liked me." Yumi said. "You know Yumi, you've turned into a real bitch since, we stopped X.A.N.A." Ulrich said as he put his clothes back on. "Whatever." Yumi said as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself. Ulrich ran out of Yumi's home and bakc to the school dorms.

It was around 9:30 p.m. and Odd was wrapped up in Ulrich's blanket. He hadn't been lying about feeling under the weather, when he heard the key in the door turn and someone walk in. "Wrong bed, Idiot." Ulrich said as he climbed in next to him. "AACHHOO!" Odd sneezed. "So you really are sick." Ulrich said as he rolled Odd over to face him. "You're suppose to say bless you." Odd said. "Yeah, yeah." Ulrich said as he placed his forehead to Odd's. "You're burning up, why haven't you gone to the nurses office?" Ulrich asked. Odd buried his head in Ulrich's chest as a response. "I'll go see if Jeremy has anything." Ulrich said as he got up and walked out. Odd started to doze off.

"JEREMY!" Ulrich shouted as he knocked on Jeremy's door. "What?" Jeremy said as he swung it open. "Do you have any fever medicine?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, one second."Jeremy said as he disappeared into his room. When he came back he handed a box to Ulrich. "Hope Odd feels better." Jeremy said. "How'd you know it was for Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Well for one he's your roommate. Plus, he seemed weird all day today." Jeremy said before he said his farewells and Ulrich ran back to his room. Odd was asleep by the time Ulrich got back and his snoring was worse when sick. "Odd, get up." Ulrich nudged him. Odd made some groans and rolled over. Ulrich swung his legs over Odd sat on the side of the bed closest to the wall. "Odd." Ulrich said as he shook he slightly. Odd's eyes fluttered open. "What?" Odd asked. "Medicine." Ulrich said as he took out the medicine and read the measurements. "No, that stuff is gross."Odd said as he placed his hands over his mouth. Ulrich poured the blue liquid into the small cup and put it near Odd's face. "You need to get better. Take it!" Ulrich said. Odd shook his head. "What do I have to do to get you to take it?" Ulrich inquired. "Give it to me from your mouth." Odd said half jokingly. Ulrich didn't take it as a joke he sipped it and held it in his mouth. He hovered over Odd's face. Odd was to shocked to open his mouth but had dropped his hands. Ulrich pulled down Odd's chin until his mouth was opened. Ulrich placed his lips on Odd's and let the liquid fall into Odd's mouth. Some poured down Odd's cheek and Ulrich's eyes fluttered closed. Odd swallowed out of sheer shock. Ulrich placed a hand on Odd's waist and let his tongue slip into Odd's mouth. Odd flicked his tongue out to assist Ulrich. Their tongue's swirled in a fight for dominance, but Ulrich won and deepened the kissed. He pushed harder into Odd and slid his hands under the blanket and up Odd's sides. Odd moaned and freed his arms from Ulrich's blanket to grip Ulrich's body. Ulrich let out a moan as Odd entangled his fingers in Ulrich's hair. Ulrich slid his hands down Odd's chest and found his crotch. "Mmm..." Odd let out and broke the kiss. As Odd laid there panting Ulrich shoved his hand down Odd's pants and massaged his member. Odd was withering underneath Ulrich from the pleasure. Odd stared moaning and gripping the blanket under him. "Ulrich..." Odd said breathlessly. Ulrich lend in and trailed kisses down Odd's neck. Ulrich let a moan escape from himself and quickly locked Odd in another deep kiss. Odd slid his hands up Ulrich's shirt. Ulrich's mind was racing, he had never felt such pleasure by just letting someone touch him. Ulrich let out a moan and then they heard a bark. "Ahhh?..." Odd said half pleasure filled after puzzled. Ulrich slipped his hand out of Odd's pants and sat up. "Kiwi?" Ulrich asked as he looked at Odd. "I thought... Jeremy...had him..." Odd said still panting. "He probably let him out cause your sick." Ulrich said as he got up to open the door. "Ulrich?" Odd said shyly. "You should sleep, I got a little carried away. Sorry." Ulrich said as he let Kiwi in and closed the door. Kiwi curled up on Odd's bed. Odd huffed and got off Ulrich's bed. He wobbled a little and Ulrich caught him. "You don't have to move." Ulrich said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have slept on your bed. I got a little carried away." Odd snapped and shook Ulrich off him. Odd plopped down next to Kiwi and crashed... (more to come)


End file.
